


squish ftw

by vena_cava



Series: obey me r/chonkers [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, Weight Gain, chubby otaku go brrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vena_cava/pseuds/vena_cava
Summary: levi goes on another month long anime binge. mc is here to make sure his snack hoard is well stocked.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: obey me r/chonkers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824040
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	squish ftw

Levi’s whole shtick was hiding out in his room. He was an otaku, it was expected of him! And he wasn't complaining about it either. He didn't really care how many school days he missed. RAD was the farthest thing from his mind when he heard of the onslaught of new anime coming within the upcoming weeks, and to stay on top of the new releases, he even created his own binge watching schedule so as not to fall behind. The schedule had started that morning, and Levi was working hard sitting through the first episode, already noting whether or not the opening was crappy. The music could be heard blasting even from outside his room, Mammon covering their Human World student's ears.

"Urgh, damn otaku...At least he won't be asking for his money back anytime soon!" You looked at Mammon in confusion.

"What's he doing?" Mammon shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Levi's just gonna be holin' up in his room for a couple weeks or so now. New shows 'nd shit." You nodded, looking back at the room as you and the Avatar of Greed walked past. You'd seen otakus and hikikomoris in the Human World, but you probably shouldn't have been surprised to see the culture perpetuated outside of your home world. The call of the otaku was strong regardless of species. You binged your own fair share of shows every once in a while, so you felt the least you could do was be respectful and let Levi do his thing. Nothing really irked you about this until you sat at dinner that evening with the rest of the brother's, Levi's usual space empty and devoid of any plates or cutlery.

" Hey guys, when Levi goes on his binge-watching things, who brings him his food?" Satan beside you cleared his throat a little, his ears dusting a slight pink in shame. You quirked an eyebrow, looking across the others who were purposefully avoiding your gaze, before turning to Lucifer.

"Who brings Levi his food, Lucifer?" The eldest set his fork down and sighed in exasperation, his face an example of feigned indifference (as the Avatar of Pride, he'd never admit there was something he didn't know).

"Surely, the others bring him his meals. Who else when I am swamped with work?" You scowled, turning to Satan since he was nearest. He almost visibly withered.

"It's...not that we forget. Simply we...get caught up. In other things. " You scoffed and threw your fork and knife down, scooting your chair out abruptly and stomping towards the kitchen. Sometimes you just couldn't believe these boys. Fixing him a plate and a bottle of water, you walked back through the dining room and into the hallway, making sure to give the other 6 a glare (Mammon tried sinking lower in his seat to avoid it, but he couldn't escape the shame). The walk was silent, leaving you to your miffed thoughts. To be completely honest, you were a bit more than miffed. You were, as Satan you say, fairly enraged. Mammon would say you were downright pissed. Both were true, no matter how you looked at it. How could they forget a whole person?! And their brother, to be exact?! You stopped in front of Levi's door, shifting the plate of food so it didn't fall as you knocked.

"Levi? You in there, bub?" There was nothing in response but the indiscernible chatter of anime characters and some lyrics to an opening. Biting your lip, you quietly cracked open the bedroom door and made your way over to the purple haired demon cozied up in his bathtub in a little nest of blankets and pillows, eyes dead staring at the television system hooked up to his wall. A smile spread on your face at how cute he look near buried by the sheer amount of cloth surrounding him, but you supposed bathtubs weren't exactly comfy.

"I brought you food and some water, Levi." He hummed, not for a second letting his focus drift from what was happening on the screen. You moved the plate towards his hands, which thankfully he grabbed, and gave him his fork and left. You decided you'd check up on him later, before you'd go to bed, and maybe bring a snack with you in the process.

You hadn’t intended to become so invested in making sure Levi was eating. You visiting and dropping off snacks just became a regular habit and soon enough, you began to notice the cutest of little changes. Chubbier cheeks that you want to bite, a rounder jawline that was begging to be stained with lovebites, an adorable tummy that started to poke out from under his shirt and just dared you to pinch it. To know that you were the cause of these preciously cute changes made your heart speed up. It had become such a consuming habit to bring Levi snacks in his room that you were genuinely surprised when Levi came out. He entered the kitchen, lazily scratching at the bottom of his soft belly.

"Afternoon, Levi," you blinked owlishly, watching as he walked to the fridge and opened it.

"Afternoon...Do we have any snacks?" You peered over his shoulder, noting the near empty fridge.

"I suppose not. Want to come and pick out any snacks you'd like with me at the store?" Levi grumbled, obviously not excited to be leaving the House of Lamentation, but eventually the thought of going somewhere with you won over his distaste for socializing. He went back up to his room to change into outside clothes (no way Lucifer would ever let him leave the house in sweats or pajama pants) as you gathered a list on your DDD of what you needed in terms of groceries. You waited for Levi in the foyer, hands in your pockets as you wondered what was taking him so long to change. You waited and waited and waited, and after what felt like a whole hour, you decided to check up on him. Forgoing the knocking, you barged right into his room, Levi squeaking in surprise. You were stunned silent at Levi's predicament, his jeans stuck barely up his newly plush thighs and refusing to go any higher. His deliciously round cheeks stained a bright red and he tried tugging at his jeans again, eager to stop the embarrassment and the teasing sure to come.

"H-Hey! D-Don't look! They probably just shrunk in the laundry or something!" The smile on your face was in no way malicious. Truly, Levi was too precious. You walked behind him as he trailed after you with his eyes, wrapping your arms as far as you could around his squishy belly and pinching the soft fat beneath his belly button. He grew redder, getting more hot under the collar than he expected, and you whispering in his ear didn't help.

"Should we add clothes to the grocery list?"

**Author's Note:**

> i promise the brothers are not mean for forgetting. i sometimes forget i have sisters when they're quiet (which is like almost never but i swear i do)


End file.
